


Stained Coffee Cups

by Lavenderlouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderlouie/pseuds/Lavenderlouie
Summary: An AU where Harry frequents a coffee shop that his friend Fionn works at, and Harry notices when Louis starts popping in. Harry gushes about Louis to Fionn, and one day Fionn decides to step in or nothing will ever happen.





	Stained Coffee Cups

Harry has been coming to this coffee shop for years. It’s been his go to place since he got to college and needed a pick me up while studying for exams. He comes here so often that the entire staff knows him by name, including the barista Fionn who served him that first coffee and has been his best friend since. 

Harry has been coming to this coffee shop since his freshman year of college and that was two years ago. He knows all of the regulars just as well as the employees do, and he was bound to realize when a new face started popping in on the regular.

And this face was no ordinary face.

This boy, this Peter Pan look alike, sent butterflies through Harry’s stomach every time he was graced with this boy’s presence. His perfectly chiseled face was enough to send him in a tail spin on its own, but that’s not where the beauty ends.

Little Peter Pan had beautiful caramel brown hair styled in a fluffy fringe that looked soft to the touch. He has a curvy figure that most people dream of, which includes a bum that Harry could stare at all day. He has a smile that reaches across his whole face and crinkles his eyes, which are the purest and brightest shade of blue that Harry has ever seen. His laugh is a sound from the heavens, like a sole angel singing to Harry alone. He’s petite in stature, and looks like he would fit perfectly with Harry’s taller and lankier figure, like two pieces of a puzzle. 

Basically, this boy was the epitome of perfection and he has failed to leave Harry’s mind since the first time he stepped into the shop. Fionn has noticed too, as Harry has subtlely been showing up to the coffee shop nearly twice as much as he usually does, scoping the place out regularly until a certain blue-eyed boy waltzed through the door. So yeah, Fionn has noticed, and has not stopped teasing him since. 

“I doubt the obvious gawking is going to make the boy fall in love with you, Harry”. Fionn rolls his eyes has he leans against the counter, evading his barista duties to entertain Harry. 

“I have no idea what you are talking ab…”, Harry cuts himself off when he gets a look at Fionn’s face full of amusement. “Okay fine, but can you blame me when he is that pretty?”

Fionn sighs with a fond smile on his face before pushing his glasses up his nose. “I don’t understand why you don’t just go say something to him. I have seen him sneak glances at you before, just like you do to him.”

“There is no way that Peter Pan himself would pay any attention to me,” Harry lays his head on the table and groans under his breath.

Fionn rolls his eyes aggressively, “Stop calling him that. It’s weird.”

“I will never stop; It’s too fitting to stop.” Harry mumbles against the counter.

“There, there little one. It’ll be okay.” Fionn pats Harry’s head like the puppy that he is. Just then Fionn sees the boy say goodbye to his friend and pack up to leave. “You’re going to miss your chance! The boy is leaving”.

“Let ‘em. I’d only mess it up anyway”, Fionn’s face drops looking at his best friend in such despair. He glances up at the boy as he’s passing through the door on his way to leave. Looking back at Harry, a thought crosses his mind that puts a smirk across his face.

“Don’t you worry, Harry. I have a good feeling that soon you’ll be thanking me”. With that said, he walks across the shop to start taking orders, as the line has started to grow.

Harry stands up straight, “Wait, what is that supposed to mean?”

Fionn only smirks as he gets back to work, content with the plan forming in his head. 

 

The next day, Fionn works again, and just as usual, Harry is sitting at a table right near the side of the counter. From here, he can easily talk to Fionn and also has a good view of the whole coffee shop just in case a certain someone walks in. 

He’s been sitting in the shop for about ten minutes before he hears the bell above the door ring, signaling a customer has entered. Each time he hears the sound, his heart leaps in his chest as he looks up, hoping to see a bright smile and big blue eyes. Yet each time, his smile fades when he realizes that his hopes had fallen flat. 

About an hour later, he decides he should actually get a drink while he’s there. Maybe Peter Pan won’t even show up today. 

He walks up to the counter and looks at Fionn, who smiles and then relaxes when he realizes it’s just Harry. “What do you want?” Fionn asks in a monotone manner.

“Always so chipper in the mornings, aren’t you?” Harry beams, “And, uh, just my usual for now.”

“Caramel Macchiato with a hint of honey and a slice of raisin bread coming right up!” 

Suddenly his eyes drift behind Harry as the bell dings, and Fionn’s face slowly pulls into a grin, “Oh, and would you look at who just walked in.” 

Harry paled, and looked over his shoulder, making eye contact with Peter Pan himself. He quickly turns back to Fionn and breathes out loudly, as if he couldn’t breathe while looking at the boy. 

“Smooth. I’ve heard that staring then panicking works wonders on getting men,” Fionn laughs. 

“Now move so I can serve the people behind you, including your man.” He finishes off his sentence with a wink. 

Harry, stiff as a board, walks over to his table and sits to wait for his order. The pretty boy was only two people behind him and quickly orders and grabs a table himself. 

Fionn eventually calls Harry’s name and hands him a bag with his pastry and a steaming hot cup. He has an evil glint in his eye that makes Harry do a double take.

“Don’t worry it’s not poisoned. Just a little extra love, if you know what I mean.” Harry, confused as ever, walks back to his table and sets his order down, just as Fionn calls the name “Louis” to get his order. The boy, Louis, gets up and grabs his bag and cup and sits back down too. Louis, what a fitting name. 

Just as Harry is opening his bag to find a pound cake, he hears the boy, wait, Louis, speak.  
“Um, excuse me. Now, I don’t mean to be rude, but raisins? Who likes raisins? I ordered a pound cake.” Raisins… Fionn that little… 

“Hey Harry, can you come here for a second?” Oh no, oh please no, this cannot be happening.

Harry slowly gets up with his order, knowing that the food is what this is about. Well, partially.

As he pulls up to the counter, a mere couple feet away from Louis, Fionn opens his stupid mouth, “I am very sorry about this, Louis right? I seem to have mixed up your order with dear Harry’s here.” Just like that, Louis looks up at Harry, a smirk planted on his face. 

“Is that right? Well it’s a shame really to hear that you are the supposed fan of raisins,” He laughs brightly, oh his laugh. 

Harry stares at Louis, dumbfounded, before realizing he needs to act human and speak. “Uh, yeah, that I am. A fan of raisin that is. I, uh, like them.” Fionn rolls his eyes from his place behind the counter. Harry continues, managing to gather at least a little composure, “I guess this is your pound cake? Good choice I must say”

Louis smiles again, “yes that would be mine. Harry, is it? I’m guessing that’s my coffee too because I would never order such a sweet drink” Harry blushes but smiles. 

“Hey don’t knock it ‘til you try it” He hands Louis his correct order, “I promise I didn’t drink any.” 

“I trust you. I don’t know what it is about a boy with a head of curls like those that makes me feel like I can trust him.” He winks, winks. 

A sudden burst of confidence flows through Harry. It’s now or never. “Well, I’m flattered really. Are my curls seducing you?” 

“Maybe, Harry, maybe. Hold on, let me correct the name on your cup before I give it to you.” 

With that, he grabs a pen from Fionn and crosses out Louis and writes Harry. He hands him the cup and bag, and takes his own before turning around to head back to his table.

“I actually have to get going, but I’ll see you around curly. Thank for the coffee, mate!” Louis swiftly turns to the door and heads out.

“Wait!” Harry exclaims, trying to get his attention, but he is already out the door. “I didn’t even get his number.” Harry sulks against the counter.

“I wouldn’t count yourself out yet,” Fionn smiles at him like he knows something that Harry doesn’t before glancing down at his cup. 

“What do you mean,” Harry starts as he also looks down at his cup of coffee. There, next to Louis’s crossed out name is a string of numbers with a note below, Don’t be a stranger - L. 

Harry’s face brightens and his smile stretches to his eyes. Fionn smirks, “Oh well, would you look at that.” 

Harry looks at him, “I don’t know whether to be mad at you or so grateful for your meddling for once.” Harry looks back down at the cup and grins again, butterflies filling his stomach. This is the best day I have ever had.

Fionn speaks up while pinching Harry’s cheeks, “Oh please. You could never be mad at me.”

Harry swats his hand away and sighs with contentment. “I guess you’re right.”

He soon pulls out his phone to text the number that was just graced upon him, as he was never one to be patient. From then on, the boy with the striking blue eyes had a name, and the coffee shop suddenly had more meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! Thanks for reading! I’m so grateful for how many reads this has gotten! I definitely didn’t expect it. I’m wanting to continue if it’s something that people want, so leave a comment if you want me to keep writing this, either making an epilogue or even into a full fan fic! So let me know what you think! Any input is greatly appreciated! Thanks again!


End file.
